Luta Livre
by Erika Seves
Summary: Bulma está cansada de sua vida de monotoias com seu namorado, Yancha, um lutador de MMA Mixed Martial Arts ou Luta Livre . Resolve então, conhecer o adversário dele na final e se surpreende...


Oba nóixx :D Tudo bem aê povo??? Sou nova por aqui e estou pondo minha 1ª fic BV. É um UA, não existem sayajins e nem nada bizarro. Não pretendo fazê-la muito grande... Vai ser bem sem compromisso. Cada capítulo será um dia na história, e os personagens terão algumas mudanças no físico e personalidades. Perguntas? Fiquem a vontades, que as responderei com prazer. Bjs e boa leitura ;)

p.s.: Inadequado para menores de 18 anos, por conter vocabulário pesado, violência e relações sexuais explícitas.

**Luta Livre**

**Capítulo 1**

― Bulma... vai... só dessa vez... vai ser minha última luta na temporada, a próxima só ano que vem... ― Me dizia Yancha, enquanto namorávamos um pouco na sala de estar de minha residência. Esta, um pouco afastada da Capital. Estava cansada do barulho e estresse da cidade, então resolvi passar o final de semana em uma casa que tenho perto da região montanhosa da região. É outono. Um clima ameno maravilhoso se instalou no vale em que estávamos, delicioso pra curtir o dia aconchegada ao namorado e comer muito found de chocolate e morango... mas claro, ele tinha que tocar nesse assunto...

― Não sei, não sei. Já pedi pra não tocar mais nesse assunto. Já te disse milhões de vezes que não gosto de lutas, ainda mais se você estiver no meio. Por mais que isso seja seu emprego e que você realmente goste disso, não me agrada nem um pouco ver o meu namorado apanhando... ― Yancha é um lutador de Luta livre, desde criança ele é fascinado por caras mau encarados, trajando roupas duvidosas, feios que nem a fome e se agarrando e esmurrando pra lá e pra cá. Não acho a menor graça, principalmente pelo fato de serem lutas falsas. Qualquer um ganha, só depende do enredo atual, e claro, se você tiver alguma carisma... mas bem... isso é a parte...

― Amor, não se preocupe... sabe que eu não vou perder... ― É, eu sei, mas não é com isso que me preocupo. Eu sei muito bem que ele esta em um _enredo_ onde ele é o _cara _na história, mas sei lá... vai que o bicho feio do oponente resolva quebrá-lo. Quem vai me dar um Yancha inteiro? Ele não é forte e resistente quanto aparenta! Ta, ele não aparenta. Mas porra, não quero meu namorado hospitalizado...

― Vou pensar...

― Pensa com carinho, ta? Sabe, sonhei essa noite que estaria levantando o cinturão de vencedor com você ao meu lado. Me sentindo orgulhoso de ter uma mulher tão linda ao meu lado. ― Terminou a frase com um beijo estalado na minha cabeça, enquanto eu observava as chamas crepitarem na lareira, abraçada a ele...

― Quando será?

― Sábado que vem...

― Treinará durante a semana?

― Vou, preciso gastar todo esse chocolate que comemos, se não perderei a luta na pesagem...

― Há pesagem em luta livre? ― Perguntei meio curiosa.

― Não, por que?

― rsrsrs... Nada não, esquece... ― É claro que existe. Pergunta idiota a minha, não? Senti o meu Q.I. cair dois pontos agora... ¬¬'

Um outro motivo para essa viagem era mesmo é mudar a rotina. Nosso relacionamento anda muito frio. Pouco nos víamos, e quando saíamos era sempre só um almoço ou jantar, rolava uns beijos, _sempre _acabávamos em uma transa e isso me enche... Gosto de variar, conhecer gente nova, ambientes novos, novas posições na cama... Só que com o Yancha é tudo sempre a mesma monotonia... Tava pensando em sair dessa... O problema é que já estamos a tantos anos juntos que acaba sendo meio difícil terminar assim do nada sem nenhum motivo. Daí essa "quebra" de rotina.

Do nada sinto Yancha por a mão por dentro da minha blusa enquanto ele beijava a minha nuca. Me virei e fiz ele se recostar no sofá e deitei por cima dele, beijando de leve seus lábios. Senti ele tirando a minha blusa, me endireitei e o ajudei nessa tarefa.

Depois disso ele inverteu as posições. Me deu uma rápida secada de olhos e começou a me beijar com muita volúpia, a qual devo ser sincera em uma coisa: não consegui responder a altura...

De repente Yancha me pareceu com uma pressa incrível. Não demorou nem um minuto para estarmos nus e Yancha começasse suas estocadas sem a menor cerimônia. Foi nesse momento que senti que o namoro já não tinha mais nenhum futuro. Tudo agora se resume a sexo, e muito mal feito.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, acho que menos, de penetrações ele gozou. E sem nem ao menos um "Boa noite, amor." ele dormiu. Me senti horrível.

Sai de baixo dele e fui tomar um banho. Tirei todos os vestígios de que tivemos uma _transa _e comecei a arrumar as minhas malas. Hoje é domingo. Segunda pela manhã já devemos estar na Capital, estarei iniciando amanhã um novo projeto em relação as atuais cápsulas. Visando torná-las mais acessíveis.

Outra coisa que quero fazer é conversar seriamente com Yancha, quero terminar nossa relação.

Engraçado... Do nada me deu vontade de conhecer o oponente do Yancha na final essa semana. Como ele é?


End file.
